The Princess And The Wolf
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: When Suzaku is turned into a wolf, he must return to the capital and figure out how to protect Nunnally from assassins, but what will she think when a wolf walks in? What happens when Suzaku finds Lelouch's spirit is there to help him? Set after R2. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this, but you already knew that.

WARNING: This story contains material that may be offensive to some readers. If you are easier offended by God and religion then please hit the backspace key now.

A/N I got some weird, Beauty and the Beast type idea in a weird werewolf form (shrugs) don't ask. I don't know where it came from either. It's a Christmas story as well! Joy!

Dedication to byakuyalover06. As a sort of art trade. Go to her channel on You Tube and check out her NunnallyxSuzaku vid, Until The Day I Die! It's really awesome.

XxXxX

In the uniform, all there was… was nothing. Zero. A number. A meaningless, nothing number. That was who, what he was.

He accepted his fate a long time ago. He accepted his punishment, but his punishment should have been much worse. While waiting for Kaname to showed up, he sighed. Then slammed his fist into the tree to his left. It drew blood that ran warmly down his hand, the only thing that showed him he was truly alive.

At least the moon was full and bright tonight. There was a low fog across the ground as he began to pace and it parted with every step he took. That was when he heard a few wolves howling in the distance and the frogs that he had so long ago imitated for Nunnally.

That was back then. When there was nothing, but happiness and friends. Now it was gone and his life would be spent by trying to fill Lelouch's shoes. They were too big, he'd never fit the role. Lelouch was worth more then he could ever hope to be.

_Yes, but you murdered him. _His inner voice taunted him and he growled, slamming his aching fist into the tree again and again_. It should have been me. I should be the one six feet under_. He thought. On a particularly hard blow, he felt something snap in his hand.

It burned and stung, but he needed to feel something to know that he was still alive. He sighed and brought his hand close, looking at the bloody swelling between knuckles. His lips twitched up in a dark grimaces.

He quickly turned when he heard a twig snap, his cape fallowed dramatically bellowing out behind him as he narrowed his eyes to see into the fog. There was silence and he knew something was wrong, before he could draw his sword, he heard a low growl behind him and as he turned a large animal jumped out at him and it all went black.

XxXxX

Suzaku groaned quietly as he peaked one eye open. The birds were chirping loudly and he realized he was in the same area he'd been before. When he got attacked by that wild animal. He had long claw marks and bites that he could still feel.

When he raised his head. It felt very odd. What shocked him even more was the violet eyes he met and knew all too well.

"Le… Lelouch!" He jumped to his feet and he felt even more awkward. He felt a hand on his head gentle and caring.

"Don't get up too soon, Suzaku." Lelouch said softly.

"I… I have to be… this is a dream. I have to be dreaming." Suzaku breathed, yelping as he put weight on his leg. On his leg… he looked down slowly, before he rushed to the lake and caught his reflection, gasping in shock. "This isn't possible!" He shouted, it echoed off the mountains.

"It isn't a dream." Lelouch said, walking up behind him.

Suzaku whimpered, looking at ears, a muzzle and fur. He brought a paw up to cover his nose and whined again. It was real. He knew it was real, because he ached. All the little wounds hurt.

"What… what is this?" He asked in defeat, accepting this fate. He thought being Zero was bad, but now he really was nothing.

"You're a werewolf now, Suzaku. It was a twist I couldn't talk the big guy out of." Lelouch shrugged.

"You mean… God?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"So why are you here?"

"I've been watching over you for some time. You could say I'm your guardian angel… well… Nunnally's as well of course." Lelouch told him, kneeling besides him.

Suzaku looked into the water again, taking in his features, but when he looked over he didn't see Lelouch's reflection.

"What is this? Why has this happened to me?"

"That's for you to figure out, Suzaku. This has happened for a reason."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes." Lelouch answered, smiling and gently rubbing the top of Suzaku's furry ear.

"Aw… quit, Lelouch." Suzaku said, shaking his head. "So… I'm a werewolf? How do I change back…?"

"Like I said. You have to figure that out on your own."

"Great… and… oh! I have to go back. I still have to protect Nunnally!" Suzaku barked and Lelouch nodded. "Even if I'm stuck like this… I'll protect her."

Lelouch finally stood up with a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck nervously with a small laugh. His friend was taking this better then he'd give him credit for.

"You're as persistent as ever."

"Hey, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked as he turned away from the water and headed back towards the road in the far, far distance. "what's heaven like?"

"You'll find out someday."

"Not even a hint?"

"Sorry." Lelouch laughed, traveling along side his companion. In all honesty… he had no idea how his friend would get into the palace as a Great Dane sized wolf.

XxXxX

"Ahhhhh!" Suzaku yelped as he got tossed down the steps of the capital building. He rolled all the way to the bottom. He got up on his front legs and slammed a paw down. "Crap!" He quickly got up and ran up the stairs again, only to have the same thing happen.

Lelouch waited at the bottom each time. He pursed his lips and stared at Suzaku, lying in a lump at the bottom of the steps.

"Can't we give up on this? You can't get in this way, you need to-" He didn't finish as Suzaku growled and ran right back up. He sighed as Suzaku landed right back in the same spot. "Come on. I don't want to see you getting hurt like this way."

"I am the Princess' knight, darnit!" He shouted, but to the humans it only sounded like barks and growls. He cursed under his breath. "If only I could figure out how to change back! Change back! Ugh!"

Suddenly a van pulled up and a man got out, walking around to the back and tossing the doors open. Lelouch quickly set a hand on Suzaku.

"Uhhh… you better run." He warned and Suzaku yelped as he barely managed to avoid the pole that almost caught him with that wire. He quickly darted off and the man ran after him. He jumped over a car and the person yelled and shook their fist when he did.

He forced himself to run faster on the cobblestone roads of the capital city. It hurt his paws to run so fast and slam this so hard to the ground, but he had to protect Nunnally! He gritted his teeth. _Nunnally_. He thought as he sped up and side jumped a car, barely avoiding a speeding vehicle with it's horn blaring at him to move.

There were sirens of a dog catcher's truck as they came after him. He turned down an alley, but the truck turned down it after him. It was wide enough.  
>He came out into another street and skidded into a turn, nails scraping and leaving marks on asphalt. He wouldn't get caught. He wouldn't get caught.<p>

Another truck stopped in front of him and when he turned to go back the other way, the other truck was there with another man. He bared his fangs and growled, making the man stumbled back a little, quickly he turned and snapped at the man behind him.

They were closing in, he knew. He couldn't get caught! With gleaming fangs bared he snapped, spit flying from his mouth as the man had to jump back to avoid his teeth. He didn't want to hurt these men, but they were leaving him little choice. This wolf side was bringing out his aggressive instinct.

He charged one man and slammed him into his truck, while the other managed to grab him from behind when he had made his move to disable his partner. He turned around and the man's eyes widened at the sight of blood thirsty eyes of the very large animal before him. Suzaku's lips raised over his teeth, but before he could nip at the man, the other man grabbed him around the neck and they both held onto him.

He struggled with all his might and tried to buck them off. He panted heavily and continued to try and get free. He finally throw his head back and howled.

"Nunnally!" He howled and tossed the one man off able to nip at the other. And since the man was shy about teeth he let go to avoid razor sharp teeth. He broke free and as they got into the trucks he saw his only chance.

The railroad tracks. The train was right there and he jumped across it, feeling the wind of the fast moving train pull at his tail. The trucks squealed to a stop and Suzaku laughed as he continued on down an alleyway.

Since he was worn out from all that he had been through this past day, he decided to just pad along the quiet alley.

"That was some stunt you pulled." A voice said and he jumped, before realizing it was Lelouch.

"I couldn't get caught." Suzaku replied, continuing on as Lelouch came to walk besides him once more in their little journey.

"So I gathered. I knew I picked the right one to watch over Nunnally." He said casually and Suzaku couldn't help, but smile.

"Still can't believe I got away." Suzaku said, letting his tongue hang out. "It's amazing, Lelouch! I'm stronger and faster then I've ever been!"

"I'm glad you're having fun."

"Oh! Lelouch… I-I… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Suzaku, I want you to enjoy life while you have it. It was cruel to ask you to step into my place and protect everyone."

"I was glad to do it though…"

"Yes. I should have guessed, but you didn't enjoy it." Lelouch told him and the wolf stopped walking to look down at his paws. "I've got a new request… I want you to only be Zero for important political meetings… all other times… I want you to be you."

"I don't deserve that."

"Careful… you'll upset that big guy talking like that." He chuckled softly. "Suzaku… he didn't give you life to beat yourself up with."

"Your death was on my hands."

"My death was on my own hands. Don't talk like that." Lelouch smiled the patted his head. "Come on. We have a long way to go still."

"Hey… thanks, Lelouch."

"No, problem."

XxXxX

After resting in the alley for a night, they were back on their trip. Suzaku yawned and jogged out of the alleyway.  
>He trotted past a few people, but something caught his eye. There was a young girl on a park bench with what appeared to be her grandmother and two people standing behind them.<p>

"Lelouch, what is that?" He asked, slowing down considerably. Lelouch stopped walking completely and waved to the people who waved back. "They can see you?"

"They're like me. That's their daughter they're watching over."

"Why can I see them?"

"You have wolf blood in you now. Animals can see the glory of God. They are worthy, because they're incapable of sin." Lelouch replied, before he started walking again.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to get back to protect Nunnally in this form. I'm afraid I'm going to fail, Lelouch. If only… I could figure out how to change back…"

"You won't fail, Suzaku. Like you said, we can do anything together, remember?"

"Yeah. I remember." He sighed. "Any plans?"

"Well… why don't you try her schedule? If she's going out in public, you could approach her then. Nunnally would never be able to resist a cute doggy." Lelouch said, laughing at the last part as Suzaku frowned.

"Alright, very funny, Lelouch. But… that does give me an idea. She's having a public appearance that I was suppose to-" Suzaku went silent. "Oh… no… she… she must think that I… that I… abandon her… Lelouch… I… was suppose to be there besides her."

"Everything will be alright, Suzaku. Trust me. And trust God."

"I'm afraid to."

"Don't be." Lelouch said softly. "Come on, let's continue on. We've got to get to that meeting. When is it?"

"Tomorrow. We can get their and wait until morning." Suzaku charged into a sprint, encouraged by his friend's words.

"Oh… that dog." Lelouch sighed, as he watched him run off without him. He crossed his arms and looked around for a few moments. He knew this was going to be a tough job.

XxXxX

TBC...

Okay, thank you so much for reading the first chapter, leave a review and God Bless you. I hope everybody is going to have a super Christmas this year!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I do not own this, but you already know that.

A/N Okay... like I said. A bit of an AU. Nunnally is not crippled in this. Just to make it clear. it'd mess things in my plan up if she were.

XxXxX

The next morning, Suzaku had already worked his plan out. He was going to approach Nunnally when she was all set up with the meeting.

Her personal guard were currently setting up everything, including the security. He frowned then and glanced around the area. There were a few civilians checking the spectacle out. It wasn't unusual, but it would make his job harder.  
>He wished he was able to figure out how to turn back into a human. It would make this so much easier, he'd just have to get a good disguise and then he could approach her.<p>

That was the point the spotted the fancy tent that he knew she was probably in. this was his chance.

"Suzaku."

"Ahhh!" He yelled and if he could have, he'd have grabbed his heart, before jumping up in shock. "Oh, Lelouch. Don't scare me like that."

"I just wanted to say good luck." Lelouch told him, smiling at the startled look on his friend's face. Wolf or not they had just as many expressions as a human face.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Suzaku asked.

"It wouldn't be as fun if I told you."

"Pst. Fine. Aren't you coming with me?"

"I can't. there are too many people. I can't interfere."

"I understand. And… thanks for the… heart attack. I guess." He replied, starting slowly towards the tent and through the crowded street. He carefully avoided people, but whenever he did bump into someone they screamed at the 'monster wolf' and he rolled his eyes.

A low curse escaped him when he saw the dog catcher truck pull up in the distance. Somebody must have called them on him. He hurried into a jog and towards the tent, but something caught his attention.  
>A man in black behind it with a flask he was dumping over the side of the small tent, Suzaku sniffed the air and his eyes grew wide, but before he could stop it the man lit a match and tossed it.<p>

"NO!" He shouted and barked at the man, it brought several guards, that immediately went after the man.

"Quick! Catch that man! Get the princess!"

"Nunnally." Suzaku said, before he ran around the tent, darting past the flames even though it singed fur and left a few burns. "Nunnally!" He shouted, before realizing she wouldn't have been able to understand anyway.

_Come on, come on. I have to find her. _He thought, narrowly avoiding some flaming wooden poles falling from above. _Who made this tent so friggin' big! _He wondered, still trying to see through the burning smoke.

His eyes watered and his nose was on fire. The smoke was so hard to see through in here, but he would find her or he would die trying. He howled when he stepped on sharp burning glass, before gritting his fangs and continuing on, regardless of the glass in his paw pads.

Sensitive ears picked up on a distant cough and he ran towards the sound, before he found her. Suzaku jumped over a burning pole, and grabbed the back of her dress with his teeth, trying to pull her along with him.

"Come on, Nunnally!" He said around a mouthful of fabric. He let go, before nudging his head underneath her and crawling under her to get her onto his back. He stood with some effort of extra weight. "Hold on tight now."

Suzaku knew she didn't understand him, but she grabbed a fistful of fur and held onto his neck as he jumped over the pole again. His eyes searched for the exit, before he started towards it, growling as he dodged more falling poles.

Dread filled the wolf when he realized the exit had been blocked. A loud gasp escaped him, before he quickly looked around for another way. It seemed he was doomed. It seemed all was lost, before Lelouch's words came back to him. _Trust God. He won't let me die in here. _Suzaku thought, before in that moment a part of the tent had a hole burned through it, his muscled locked, before loosening as he jumped, hoping he didn't kill them both with this act.

He was it with a wave of light, fresh air and sirens. He landed onto the cobblestone with a thud, making sure he took all impact rather then the princess.

"Princess!" A guard yelled and soon they were surrounded. Suzaku sighed in content. He had done it, he smile a wolfish grin then.

Nunnally looked up at this dog… no wolf. That had rescued her. She stared into jade green eyes, before bringing up a hand. She wasn't even able to touch him as a wire came around his neck and a man pulled him back, chocking him in the process.

"Princess are you alright?" The guard continued to ask as she stared at the animal.

Suzaku panicked when he got caught. He chocked, unable to move, before he fought back with all his strength, another man had to grab the pole, and then a third. Even then they had trouble pulling him back with them towards the truck.

"No! no, no, no!" Suzaku shouted, but it came across as barks to them. "No! Princess! Nunnally!" A fourth man came out with a gun and he turned towards him as the gun was cocked.

"Stop!" Everybody froze, including Suzaku, before he continued trying to get back to her, nails scraping the ground roughly as he did.

"Princess?" A guard asked in shock.

"That dog saved me."

"Princess it's a wild animal and dangerous." The man with the gun said.

"I don't care. He rescued me and that should be more then enough reason to let him go." Nunnally said, standing unsteadily as a guard helped her. "He should be awarded for his bravery."

Everybody was silent, still in shock with her over this.

XxXxX

Nunnally had Suzaku taken to the vet to be taken care of. And with every bit of glass pulled from his paws he winced and let out a growl, terrifying the vet and his assistant.  
>After that was finished the vet allowed his assistant to carefully disinfect the little cuts with a disinfectant cloth. She nervously picked up a tube of some sort of cream that she applied to the burns.<p>

Although he had to admit he was grateful for that, because it took away the sting. Sure… he knew he was giant, but why did they all have to be so scared of him?

"Alright, Princess. We've taken care of your friend, given him his shots and patched up all his injuries. It looks like he got into a little tiff with another animal, but that's taken care of as well." The vet said, pulling out a chart and handing it to her.

"Thank you." Nunnally said, smiling at the man. Behind her, Lelouch was sitting in a chair and staring at his friend.

"Now… we've only got one more thing to go over before he can return home with you. What should we do about neutering him?"

Suzaku's jaw dropped and his left eye twitched. He didn't want to believe the words that had just come from that man's mouth.

"N-n-neuter me?" He asked. "Anything, but that!"

"Ohhh…. You're gonna get it now." A cat in a cage said, swishing his tail around. "Kiss your manlyness goodbye."

"Nunnally!" Suzaku pleaded, the horror filling his eyes, even Lelouch seemed a little disturbed.

Nunnally and the vet looked at him when he started barking like crazy and unbeknownst to them, cursing the vet dead.

"I don't think he likes that idea very much." She said, pursing her lips. "And I don't think you want to try and hold him down to give him the shot."

"Ah… thank you, Princess." The man sighed in relief. Waving for his assistant to finish up completely with the wolf. Before Suzaku knew what she had done, she'd clipped a collar around him and he frowned. It was itchy and Lelouch started laughing at the look on his face, not going unnoticed to the other animals in the room.

XxXxX

They arrived back at the palace and Suzaku was irritated with the guard that was leading him, constantly jerking the leash and chocking him. If he didn't need to protect Nunnally, he'd have murdered this guy by now.

Then at that moment he was taken aback by his own thoughts. He'd never wanted to just attack somebody before. It must have been as Lelouch said. It was the wolf blood.  
>They arrived at Nunnally's room after awhile of walking, he already knew the way there, but it was so much easier to locate her with a sensitive nose.<p>

The man knocked and Nunnally immediately opened the door. She looked in surprise at them, but smiled none-the-less.

"I'll take him from here, Carter. Thank you." She smiled and beckoned for Suzaku to enter the room, which he did. The guard looked extremely paranoid.

"I still don't see why you're living with that mutt, princess." He said and at his words Suzaku growled, white fangs glinting in the light. Nunnally quickly set her hands over his ears.

"Don't say such things. He saved my life. He's no mutt, he's a hero." She said and the guard sighed, leaving the room. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Suzaku felt her hands slid along his neck, before she unclipped the collar and he sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Nunnally." He barked happily, tail wagging. He needed to figure out how to change back… or in the very least let her know it was him somehow.

"I guess I have to call you something." Nunnally said, scratching behind his ear. Suzaku let his tongue roll out one side of his mouth and kicked his leg, silently cursing the wolf blood for making him feel so stupid.

Suzaku quickly hoped up and set his front paws on the desk, barking at the picture in the frame that sat there. Nunnally's brow furrowed as she walked over and picked it up, staring at the old memory for a few moments.

"That's a picture of Suzaku." She said quietly, looking down at the wolf and he barked, wagging his tail at her words. "He used to be my best friend."

At the words used to be, the wolf's ears flattened against his skull and his tail curled around himself sadly as he stared at her.

"I don't understand…" He said quietly, but it sounded like a soft whine to her. She reached out a hand to his fur and pet him.

"What's wrong? It's not like you knew Suzaku." She was taken aback when the dog barked again. "Ever time I say that… what is it?"

Suzaku stared at her, before lowering his head and sighing deeply. How was he suppose to get her to understand? He couldn't. Not yet at least. He just needed her to get his name right.

"I don't understand." She told him, pouting. Then something struck her. "Wait… could it be… that's your name as well?"

"Yes, Nunnally!" He barked happily, so excited he pounced on her and licked her face. She laughed at him and shoved him to the side.

"Alright. We'll call you that then." She giggled and rubbed behind one of his ears. She sighed softly then and dropped her hand back to her side. He dropped down to lie on the bed besides her and set his paws over her hand.

"Come on, Nunnally… it's me. You've got to know that." He barked quietly. "Please, figure it out. I haven't left you, I'm right here."

"Sorry. Bed time." She told him and his ears lowered again. He wasn't too pleased that he couldn't communicate with her. In fact he was exasperated with the entire situation.

She patted the space on the bed besides her and his eyes grew wide in horror. Underneath fur he was blushing. She didn't really expect him to sleep with her did she? Oh… she did. She really did, but if he turned her down she would get that sad pouty look again and he would give in anyway.

Suzaku sighed and gave up, lying besides her. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. He stood corrected when she pulled the blankets up around them and draped an arm over him, stroking fingers through his fur. This would be an interesting night.

XxXxX

Later that night, however, Suzaku woke up to an odd sound. It made his ears twitch and he glanced at the door, seeing a shadow underneath it. The door handle started to turn slowly and he sat up, a growl in his throat.

The shadow behind the door froze and he started barking. Nunnally quickly woke up and looked towards the door, seeing the shadow as well, she tightly hugged Suzaku.  
>Apparently the barking woke everybody up, because guards came running and the shadow had disappeared.<p>

The door burst open and one man ran in, quickly looking around. He was fallowed by Cornelia, she stopped at the door and plucked a note off it.

"Princess, are you alright?" The man asked and she nodded.

"The princess is not alright." Cornelia stated, holding up the note. There was an odd seal on it and it read, _free Britannia from the dirty elevens. _Suzaku's eyes grew wide. "It appears… this is the work of assassins. If not for that dog…"

"I would have been killed." Nunnally finished, hugging Suzaku tighter. Jade eyes scanned the note once more and Suzaku wanted to growl and tear that man to shreds, but Nunnally needed him here to hold right now, so he wouldn't move.

In all likely hood he was gone by now. They'd never find him and he oddly couldn't pick up a scent from the shadow. A small growl escaped. He would find that man sooner or later and tear him to little bits for threatening Nunnally.

He knew that he needed to find out how to change back, because if he didn't, Nunnally truly was in danger.

XxXxX

TBC...

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this, but you already knew that. I also don't own the song Nunnally sings. You should look it up on youtube. It's a character song for her.

A/N I love my doggies! They always give me funny ideas for stories. lol. Yes, they like to dance with me.

XxXxX

The next morning Suzaku paced back and forth by the door, while Nunnally was getting dressed in the bathroom. He would make sure she was absolutely safe.

The door opened and Nunnally exited the room, dressed in one of her finest yellow dresses and he smiled while walking to her side.

"You look lovely, Nunnally." He stated, even if she couldn't understand him. "Now… we should get you safely to the throne room. There are all sorts of risk, but you don't have to worry at all. I'll be right besides you."

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would say you're talking to me." Nunnally said and he sweat dropped, before shaking his head. "Come on. We don't want to be late, or I might get in trouble with Cornelia."

Suzaku didn't say anything as he walked with her down the hall, keeping his nose to the ground. Now he'd know right away if there was anybody lurking near by. He suddenly jerked his head up, eyes watering.

"Ugh! Stink bug!" He quickly wiped at his nose with his paws. "Yuck! yuck, yuck, yuck!"

"What's the matter?" Nunnally asked, quickly kneeling besides Suzaku and setting a hand on his back. He glanced up at her from the corner of his eye. "Oh, I see. You got into a stink bug. That will teach you to play with them I suppose."

"I wasn't playing." He whined. He stood up straight and sniffed once, wiping at his nose once more. He was a knight and he would not be bested by a bug!

They arrived at the throne room and everybody stood as she entered, a few women shrieked at the sight of Suzaku. Something about a dirty mutt. He wasn't really paying attention, but really… it was no different from being an eleven all those years ago, so he paid them no mind.

"All stand for Princess Nunnally!" A guard shouted. The entire audience stood while Nunnally took her place at the throne, before they sat as well.

A noble approached her and she tried her best to like… princess like, but it was a little difficult. She knew all she was going to hear about were problems.

"Milady, I have a request from the Middle East province of Britannia. Prince Kadeem has suggested that we bring in a sort of solar energy to that area."

"That makes sense. See that he contacts me personally with the details."

"And the Chinese Federation has also brought up the fact that the Britannia embassy has been working quite well."

"I'm glad, please send them my regards."

Suzaku sighed deeply as they went on and on. All political boring stuff that he was glad he didn't have to deal with. He felt bad for Nunnally though.  
>He would have liked to have fallen asleep on the floor, but he forced himself to endure the horror of all the politics with her.<p>

"And now my Princess… we would like to introduce you, to your suitor." The man said and Suzaku's ears perked up suddenly.

"Hold on a sec…" Suzaku said, sitting up suddenly. This supposed suitor froze in his tacks when he saw the wolf sit up suddenly.

"Don't worry," Nunnally laughed. "He's harmless."

"It's good to meet you in person, milady." The man said, bowing, still eyeing the wolf. "I am Allen Dun, son of William Dun and grandson of Charlie Dun." He kneeled before her and kissed her hand, charmingly.

Suzaku lowered his stance a little, but he still needed to be on guard. He had to protect Nunnally against all threats, but preventing her possible marriage was probably a bad thing. In fact, she had rejected every other suitor, maybe this man would be the one she would choose, but then why did that make his stomach queasy?

He told himself it was just, because of how worried he was. All this stress was bound to get to anybody and… was that a grey hair he had? He sighed deeply and keep his watchful gaze on the man.

XxXxX

After the long day, Suzaku was actually glad to cruel up besides Nunnally in her big soft bed. Although he was planning to make sure he'd kept watch on the door. He was extremely happy about sleeping tonight, he'd never been so happy about sleep in his life.

It had been such a long day after all, a long couple days actually. Or… if he wanted to add it all up, a long couple years. He peaked an eye open to find Nunnally still sitting up and reading some papers. More politics. He felt so bad for her.

He sighed in content when Nunnally would sing in that sweet voice of hers. Euphoniously his tail would wag and he'd wonder what was wrong with him.

"I want to ride a cobalt breeze  
>And tell you why I'm smiling<br>Because no matter what happens or when it happens,  
>I have the strength to believe." She got up and spun around the room once and he smiled, tail now uncontrollable with happiness.<p>

"I will spread my arms,  
>Flap them like wings, and fly." She opened the window, allowing fresh air into the room, while white curtains gently blew in a soft breeze.<p>

"The world you will give me  
>Is enveloped in a gentle wind<br>Someday, please bring me with you  
>To a place like that." She looked directly at him and he wondered if she were singing for him, she beckoned for him to come and he jumped off the bed while she grabbed his paws and danced with him as best as one could dance with a dog.<p>

"I'm about to lose the warmth in  
>The long fingers running through my hair<br>And I ran so hard that I'm breaking  
>Because I'm praying for you." He laughed and stumbled on his back legs a little, it was a lot harder to stand like this as he was, but he'd endure it for her.<p>

"Don't hurt anyone  
>For the sake of your dreams." It was one of those moments, where he felt like he belonged somewhere and that wasn't often. Nunnally made him feel like he belonged.<p>

"The day will surely come when  
>Bundles of painful tears turn into light<br>Please promise me and  
>Embrace the wings of the future." With her gentleness… and her caring sweet and innocent nature… she made him feel like he belonged here.<p>

"I will treasure  
>Your formless gentleness." From the first moment he met her, he remembered it so perfectly. When they were still children and they had a beautiful summer together. The summer before the war.<p>

"The world you will give me  
>Is enveloped in a gentle wind<br>Someday, please bring me with you  
>To a place like that." If he thought about it… if he thought about his feelings… then… he realized… how much he really…<p>

"The day will surely come when  
>Bundles of painful tears turn into light<br>Please promise me and  
>Embrace the wings of the future." That he really did… A knock came at the door interrupting him from his thoughts as well. Both of them looked up, Suzaku was immediately on guard.<p>

When Nunnally opened the door, both were surprised to find Allen there, oh and what a surprise it was to see this man. Suzaku growled low in his throat, he didn't like the smell of this guy. It just wasn't normal or… maybe it was and he was being too protective.

"Milady, I came to ask if you would do me the honor of talking a moonlit stroll with me." The man asked and Suzaku started to walk forwards, before Nunnally quickly said.

"I would love to." And closing the door behind her, she only did it, because she didn't know if Suzaku would tear this guy apart or not.

"Nu-Nunnally!" Suzaku barked loudly, scratching at the door. "Nunnally! You can't leave without my protection! That dumb noble can't possibly protect you for assassins!"

He was panicking. He had to find someway to catch up with her, he heard her footsteps departing down the hallway and he quickly looked around the room, before spotting the window. Ah-ha! Strike one, but he wasn't out yet!

With her scent fresh in the room, he would easily be able to remember it and track her, wherever she'd gone with that guy. Jumping up and onto the window sill, he hoped down and into the garden, lowering himself into a crouch behind some bushes.

He slowly stalked forwards, like the true hunter that was now in his blood. It took awhile, but he spotted them walking down one of the paths. He followed silently. It was terribly wrong, but he was listening in on their conversation. On the other hand… it could give him information… for… safety. Or that was what he told himself at least. In reality he was just a little sneak that was spying on them.

"I really hope you'll consider my offer." Allen said slowly, as they sat down on a bench. "I must admit… it has me a little nervous, because you've turned everyone else down."

"You don't have to be nervous." Nunnally laughed a little.

"Suzaku…" A slightly scolding voice said and his breath escaped in a puff. "What are you doing?"

"Lelouch! Stop sneaking up on me." He said gruffly, soft green eyes immediately going back to the scene before him.

"Why are you spying?" Lelouch asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"Well… because!"

"Because…?"

"Because… because that guy can't protect her. Or… or he could be an assassin!" Suzaku pushed, lowering his shoulders lower to the ground in shame. He was caught.

"Okay…" Lelouch said slowly, sitting down besides Suzaku on the ground. "I really don't like to see my sister marrying some guy we hardly know either… so… spy away."

"Quiet." Suzaku flushed in embarrassment. "What does she see in this guy anyway? Does he have a tail? Pst. No he doesn't." Wow, what was wrong with him?

"What does THAT mean?" Lelouch asked, giving his friend an odd look.

"I've got no clue. He doesn't have fur either…" He muttered the last part.

"Are you… jealous?"

"Je-jealous? Me? Jealous of that… wimpy guy over there? No." After saying it, Suzaku then buried his face in his paws. Noooo…. This was not right.

"You do realize you just admitted it don't you?"

"I did not." Suzaku said.

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"You did too." After that last one, Suzaku went silent and Lelouch grinned in success of winning the last word.

"I'm not jealous." Suzaku finally said after minutes of silence. "Besides… it's not like I could ever be with Nunnally anyway. She's got all those suitors… and… I'm a dog… and even if I weren't… I'm Zero… and-"

"You're rambling." Lelouch told him and he stopped to glare. "Oh, no… Suzaku… he's going to kiss her. Quick, do something."

"Now you ask for my help-ahh, crap he is!" Suzaku shouted, rushing out of the bushes and slamming full force into the noble, taking the two into the fountain behind the bench and soaking them both to the bone.

"Suzaku!" Nunnally yelled in surprise. "Allen, are you alright? I'm so sorry."

"Uh, yes… quite alright." Allen replied, getting out of the fountain and shaking a little bit.

"I apologize… I thought he was in my room."

"Oh, don't worry. It's alright." He smiled at her and she replied in kind. Suzaku just sat there in the fountain, shivering and knowing he was in for it. The water was cold, but at least he wasn't the only one freezing…

"Suzaku, come!" Nunnally ordered and he slowly crawled out of the fountain as she gripped his scruff and held him there. "I really am sorry. Is there anyway I can make up for this?"

"Well… if you would please do me the honor of having dinner with me, I think we could forget all about this." He laughed a little. "Don't worry… I've already forgotten it."

"Thank you. I will attend dinner with you then."

"Nunnally!" Suzaku shouted, horror written all over his features. He really didn't like this guy.

"That's great!" Allen said. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, Tomorrow." Nunnally replied with a smile as he headed off, dripping wet. "Now… Suzaku… what am I going to do with you?"

He gulped audibly.

XxXxX

"No… please… I beg you! Anything but that, Nunnally! Anything!" Suzaku cried, backing into the locked and closed door.

"Suzaku…" She said in a warning tone.

"Please… Nunnally! No! It's too inappropriate!" He shouted, eyes darting around for escape.

"Get in that bath right now. You're being so difficult, Suzaku." She reached for him and dragged him to the bath tube and he fell in with a splash, soaking the both of them. She sigh at getting all wet, but reached for a shampoo bottle.

"No!" Suzaku yelled, attempting to go to the farthest end of the bath where she couldn't reach. It was no use, she lathered his fur up and rubbed it into his back. "Please! You're touching in inappropriate places!"

"She's just touching your back." Lelouch said, sitting on the counter next to the sink.

"It's inappropriate! And she's starting to get close to my stomach… help! Come on, Lelouch! Do something! Anything!"

"You were the one that got all muddy running around the garden." He reminded and Suzaku's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"It's awful." He shuddered in horror.

"Really? Is it really?" Lelouch asked and Suzaku just stared at him. "Point taken, but I can't get you out of this one."

"Agh! Not the tail!" Suzaku was freaking out. Literally. Lelouch had really never seen him like this before, if he didn't know better, he'd say it was a panic attack. After thirty minutes of struggling and squirming the bath was done and Nunnally was now blow-drying a stunned Suzaku. He wasn't moving at all.

"There. That wasn't that bad." Nunnally told him, before exiting the bathroom and calling him into the bedroom.

"Horror…" Suzaku said, before slowly doing as commanded. Nunnally patted the spot on the bed and he cautiously jumped up onto it. Before he knew it, she was running a brush through his fur. At least this wasn't so bad.

He could stand for this. He slowly started to relax, at this rate, he'd fall asleep right here and now. Actually… he liked the brushing, it was just the bath part, an ear twitched when she giggled quietly.

"Oh, this you like." She reached up and rubbed the ear that had twitched, before he could control himself he turned his face up and licked her hand. He froze, blinking a few times. Yeah… there was something wrong with him all right. "Don't feel bad, I'm not mad at you anymore, but you shouldn't be mean to people."

"I know… Nunnally…" He whispered quietly, it struck a deeper cord then anybody really realized.

XxXxX

The next morning, Nunnally was attending dinner with Allen. Suzaku sighed deeply, lying underneath the table. Nunnally snuck him scraps of food, because she wasn't suppose to be giving him food in the first place.

"Milady." A voice came from the door. "There's a bit of a problem."

"Oh?" Nunnally asked, she stood. "Allen, would you please wait until I get back?"

"Of course." Allen said with a smile, Suzaku quickly sat up, but before he could get up and go with her the door closed.

"Nunnally, wait!" Suzaku yelled, quickly running to the door and whining at it. He started to pace back and forth.

"Oh, here doggy." Allen said, calling to him. He made a small plate and set it on the floor. "Have some food."

Suzaku tilted his head to the side, ears raising, before he slowly approached him. It was better then that dog food he eat and this was probably his only chance to eat.

He lowered his head slowly, sniffing the food, before delicately picking up a piece of meat. Allen reached down and patted his head, a little too roughly.

"Good boy. Eat up."

It only took a little while, before Nunnally reentered the room to finish dinner with Allen, Suzaku quickly took his place by her side once more.

The rest of the day, their dinner went uninterrupted. Within the next few days, the two started spending more and more time together. It made Suzaku uneasy this guy. He just didn't like them being together, for a reason he couldn't place.

He was depressed, Nunnally had left him alone in her bedroom, so he had nothing to do. Lelouch was sitting on the edge of the desk, keeping him company. He would occasionally check on Nunnally, since Suzaku himself couldn't do it.

The maids brought him a bowl of dog food and he stuck his tongue out at the disgusting looking plate before him. It was disgusting, but he didn't have a choice, but to eat the stuff or he'd starve.

"You'd better eat that, dog." One of the maids ordered sternly, and he growled at her deeply, making her jump back in surprise. "Stupid dogs. She should get rid of that thing."

"I agree." The other said as they exited the room. He hated those girls, they were so annoying and so ungrateful to have a well paying job at the capital. Always talking about Nunnally behind her back. He snarled in anger.

Finally, bored out of his mind, Suzaku jumped off the bed and headed to the window, about to jump out and check on Nunnally when a sudden sharp pain struck him and his vision went red around the corners, a sharp breath of pain escaped him and he staggered forward.

Blood started to drip from his nose and he brought a paw up to wipe it away, but it just came back right away. That was worrisome.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, now suddenly standing up. "Suzaku, what's wrong?"

"Ugh… stomach hurts…" He said, before shaking his head. Suzaku started forwards again, before he collapsed in agony.

"Suzaku, you need to get up." Lelouch ordered, but Suzaku laid motionless on the floor. He needed to do something.

XxXxX

TBC...

Ek! What's wrong with Suzaku-san! I wonder if any of you can guess, because if you have a dog you should learn this. All will be explained... as... long as you review and let me know you're reading. I don't want to be writing to crickets.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I… do… not… own… this!

A/N Alrighty... here we go... ugh. I'm slightly annoyed with how some of this turned out. Well... here is the last chapter. I just want to stop here and thanks Jesus and God. I couldn't have become such a good writer without the Lord though. So my praise goes to Him for all my success in my writing and all the watches, favs and reviews I've gotten. Thank you for the amazing gift you have given me, Lord. Haha. Praise God! ^^

XxXxX

Nunnally listened to Cornelia's words carefully, taking in every word that was said.

"And in any case," Cornelia continued. "You should really marry as soon as possible. Especially since we have this assassin business going on. If something were to happen to you with nobody to take over…"

"I see…"

"Not to say that we will let anything happen!" Cornelia quickly assured. "What about Allen? You two seem to get along rather well."

"Yes, possibly."

Walking through a wall, Lelouch spotted Nunnally, he quickly walked up behind her and stood there with worry.

"Nunnally." He stated. "Nunnally… you need to go to your room. Suzaku needs you. Nunnally. It's an emergency. Come on, Nunnally!"

Cornelia saw the frown on Nunnally's face as she slowly stood up. She glanced at the door and Cornelia raised an eyebrow.

"Is something the matter?" Cornelia asked.

"No. I just really feel like I need to go right now." Nunnally replied, before leaving without another word. Once out in the hallway she quickened her pace. It had been as if her instincts were screaming at her to do this and she knew not to ignore them.

She turned the corner and saw Allen just about to knock on her door, he looked rather surprised to see her there.

"Oh, Nunnally I was just about to ask you out for a walk." He stated.

"Oh, uhm. Yes… just… give me a moment to get ready." She smiled, before passing him and letting the worried look take over her face as she opened the door. "Suzaku!"

"What's the matter?" Allen asked, gasping as they entered the room. He quickly kneeled besides the whimpering dog and pulled out a cloth from the inside of his pocket and pressed it over Suzaku's nose, before picking Suzaku up in his arms. "Let's get him to the vet."

XxXxX

Nunnally sat nervously outside in the vet's office, waiting for news on her best friend's health. Allen carefully set a hand over hers and smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." He told her.

"Yes… I suppose you're right…" She replied quietly. That next moment the vet exited from the back, taking his glasses off and cleaning them. This wasn't good. He was buying time.

"Milady…" The vet began slowly. "We tested your dog's blood and found Rodenticide. He had some internal hemorrhaging, but we've managed to catch it in time. The only exception is that we will have to keep an eye on him overnight."

"Rat poison?" Allen asked, standing up in his shock and surprise. "Who could have poisoned that poor thing?"

"I… don't know, but… we must find out!" Nunnally stated firmly.

"As soon as we get back we should check his food." Allen suggested.

"Yes. That's a good idea."

XxXxX

Slowly, groggily, Suzaku woke up on a cold surface. It was sleek and metal, his eyes grew wide before he jumped up onto his paws.

"Where am I?" He glanced around and realized he was in a cage and there were other animals. He knew that he was at the vet's office. "Lelouch!"

"Yes?" He heard the voice ask from somewhere in the room.

"Lelouch, you have to help me get out of here. I've got to get back to Nunnally." Suzaku begged.

"Alright, but hang on, because this is going to hurt." Lelouch replied and Suzaku braced himself as the cage started to creak as it fell forward. The entire cage slammed into the ground and rolled, leaving the door open.

"Thanks!" He shouted, before he bolted out and started towards the doors, but yelped and had to dodged a security guard that had come to investigate the crash. Luckily, the moron had left the door open and he was able to escape into the parking lot.

XxXxX

The room was so quiet without Suzaku and Nunnally really missed him lying there on the bed, staring at the door as he would.

The door opened and Allen stepped in with a paper in his hands, offering it to her.

"What is it?" She asked, taking the paper and looking at the test results.

"Your dog's food, I had it checked. It was positive for the poison." Allen told her, arms crossed over his chest. "Who last gave him his food?"

"It… it would have been the maids… but… why?" Nunnally asked, confusion written over her face.

"The maids?" Allen asked, setting a hand over his chin. "What reason could they possibly have to do such a thing?"

"I-I don't know…" Nunnally stood and was about to leave the room to speak with Cornelia about all this, before the lights went off.

The door bust open to a masked figure with a gun, Allen tried to make a grab for the gun, but the masked figure hit him in the side of the head, before aiming at Nunnally. She closed her eyes, but heard a crashing sound and looked up to find Suzaku mauling the masked figure.

"Get off me!" The figure shouted, thrashing around. Unable to avoid razor teeth that drew blood and tore clothes. The lights went back on and guards stormed the room at the commotion.

"Nunnally!" Cornelia shouted. Her eyes widened to find Nunnally's 'pet' holding somebody down to the floor and a gun a few feet away.

"Cornelia! It's the assassin!"

Two men pulled Suzaku away from the person and as they lifted the assassin up and pulled off the mask they all gasped.

"It's the maid!" A guard cried in horror.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Nunnally asked, sadness evident in her voice. The maid turned her had to the side with a 'humph' and refused to speak anymore.

"Take this woman away!" Cornelia shouted in anger, glancing over to find a guard helping up Allen, who at that moment was holding his bleeding nose.

Suzaku sighed deeply, panting heavily from his run. He had run all the way here and it didn't help that he had to fight off that maid. He knew it the second he jumped up onto the window sill, he could smell her and her perfume.

He carefully watched them take the woman away and lifted his head up slightly higher to sniff the air. It still felt like something was off.

"Nunnally, I think we should get you out of here. We don't know where the other girl may be. You can have my room for the night." Cornelia informed.

"Oh, but what about you?"

"I won't be sleeping tonight. I'll have too much paper work to go over."

XxXxX

Later that night, Suzaku slowly paced back and forth in front of the door. It had been simply too easy to catch her. He didn't know if he were over reacting or not.

Glancing at the window he noticed the snow that had started to fall. This was very, very odd and he felt the calmness of the winter day. It would have been relaxing had he not been so worried. He gasped suddenly when he saw the shadowy figure that had been hiding amongst the trees move.

He whined and barked and scratched at the door.

"Suzaku? What's the matter? Do you have to go out?" Nunnally asked and he wanted to slam his head into the door with irritation.

"No, Nunnally! I do not have to go to the bathroom… wait… yes, yes actually open the door!" He barked and she opened the door, but she was shocked when he bolted.

"Wait! Suzaku, don't run away!" She pulled a coat on and followed the paw prints in the snow. Farther off Suzaku was determined to track that shadow down. He would tear them limb from limb, before picking up that odd scent again.

"Hello, Suzaku." A voice said and he turned, a growl lodged in his throat.

"You… you bastard… I knew it!" Suzaku barked.

"Oh… you knew?" Allen asked, smirking and Suzaku backed up a little.

"You… can understand me?"

"I can understand you. I'm just like you, but your too stupid to change back apparently." Allen replied, frowning. "Actually… I attempted to kill you back there when I first bit you… I thought those injuries would kill you, but I was wrong and you changed. I must admit… this is much better… seeing you suffer like this."

"What is your plan?" Suzaku asked, fangs bared.

"I plan… to marry Nunnally… and then kill her so that I can have the throne. I'll take back area eleven and rid the world of the Japanese."

"I'll never let you do that!" He shouted and charged, but it was too late and he heard the snap, before his paw was crushed in a bear trap. He howled in pain. "Gonna kill you…"

"Do that…" Allen told him. He stepped forward and offered his arm to bite, but Suzaku pulled away. "I thought you wanted to kill me? Come on, now. Don't you want to hurt me? Go ahead."

"No." Suzaku refused.

"A shame…" Allen pulled a pistol from his jacket, just as he was about to pull the trigger when something hit him in the head.

"Nunnally!" Suzaku shouted in surprise, she looked a little guilty for hurting the man, but she was determined not to let him win, she stole his gun away and backed up.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Allen said, sitting up and holding the bleeding side of his head. "Put it down… you wouldn't kill me… would you?"

He screamed and flinched when she pulled the trigger. Allen figured he'd been hit, but when he looked up he saw she had fired into the air.

"In a few minutes the guards will be here and you'll be arrested." Nunnally informed in her best authoritive voice. As predicted, it didn't take long for a group of guards to come running towards the sound.

Suzaku sighed in contentment, before passing out. It was finally over.

XxXxX

It was around midnight and Suzaku had finally done it, he'd figured out how to change back, but that was a little bit of a problem. Quietly, he sat on the side of the bed and pressed a hand over Nunnally's eyes, she stirred a little startled.

"Don't be scared… it's just me." He told her.

"Su-Suzaku-san?" She asked in confusion.

"Y-yeah. Okay… I know… how this is going to sound, but…"

"You are the wolf aren't you?" It was more of a statement then a question. He was shocked.

"How did you… you don't think I'm crazy?" He asked and watched as she gripped his hand to try and pull it away. "Uhm… please don't do that… I'm afraid I'm not decent."

"Oh, right." She released his hand. "I guess… I kind of knew when you first put your han-paw over mine, but… I didn't want to believe it, because I thought it was crazy and illogical."

"That's what I thought." He replied and glanced around the empty room. "But… I did my job… not very well, but I did my job."

"But, Suzaku… you did protect me. Don't say you didn't."

"I suppose. In any case… it's time I leave."

"Leave…?" She said and grabbed his arm.

"Yes… I'm suppose to be dead. I can't be seen here."

"Wait! What if… what if you stay the wolf during day when people are awake, but stay this way at night… and we can spend time together and you won't be all alone again."

"Nunnally… are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure."

"Then… I cannot disobey your orders." He replied firmly.

"Wait… there's… something else…" She stated and he raised his eyebrows. "So… it was you when I gave you the bath… huh?"

"Oh… that… yes…"

"Sorry…" She told him meekly and both flushed a little bit.

"N-not a problem. I… better change back before someone catches me…"

"Right."

XxXxX

Christmas day. Suzaku wasn't too familiar with it, since it wasn't something that was celebrated in Japan, but it was here in Britannia.

Suzaku sighed deeply with one of the 'gifts' that sat in his lap. The gift stared at Arthur that was across the room.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't be as lonely while I was away." Nunnally said and he allowed a small grin to cross his face.

"Thanks, Nunnally." He patted the puppy's head and it wagged it's tail happily.

"He really likes you." She giggled and he still held that small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything, but… I couldn't walk in there like this… seeing as I'm dead and… a dog walking into a store isn't such a good idea either."

"It's alright, Suzaku." She told him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, he allowed the small smile to come back again. There was a knock at the door and she sighed, frowning a little. "I know, I'll be right there. I'll be back in a little while."

"Alright." He made sure to strip and change back into wolf form while she was away, just incase somebody happened to walk in or something odd like that. The small dog wagged it's tail as it stared at him and licked his nose.

"Ugh, hey. Not so much drool, pal." Suzaku told the dog and it's tail wagged even faster. He walked over to the window and stared out at the snow falling, before he heard the hiss and gulped, Arthur mauled him and clawed him up. "Arthur, no!"

He heard a laugh from across the room.

"Looks like you did it, Suzaku." Lelouch said and he nodded. "Good job."

"You already knew didn't you?"

"Yes." He replied and Suzaku nodded again. "It's about time for me to go back."

"You're leaving, huh?"

"Yeah, but don't worry… we'll meet again. Of that I assure you." Lelouch told him, before he slowly started to disappear into a small ball of light and shoot out the window.

"Bye… Lelouch… see you in heaven." Suzaku said his last goodbye, before hoping into the window to watch the snow glinting in the colored lights outside. The puppy climbed it's way up besides him and leaned against his fur. He smiled and allowed the puppy to curl into his side.

This… was a happy ending to an awkward fairytale.

XxXxX

End

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God Bless you.


End file.
